After 699: We'll Always Together
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan?/"Jika aku menjadi Hokage, aku ingin kau menjadi tangan kananku. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun dan harus berada di sampingku." Naruto berkata yakin/"Aku akan menunggu."/ Cerita absurd setelah chap 699/Dedikasi untuk Author sendiri dan penyuka pair SASUNARU/ SasuNaru lovers masuk, yang g suka go away#salam damai :D


Temen: "Eh, llo udah baca tamatnya Naruto?"

Gue: (teriak histeriis) "Weitsss, udah dong. SENENG gue ma endingnya. Mana chapnya bagus banget lagi, di 669, sesuatu banget angkanya" (nyengir mesum).

Temen: "Mabok lu ye, endingnya di chap 700 tau, itu buat seklian lanjutan the movienya juga sama seri generasi baru buat taun depan. Kishimoto kan mau bikin lagi lanjutan komiknya."

Gue: (diem bentar, terus ngakak) "Hoo, jadi yg 700 itu lanjutannya, hahaha, sorry banget gue g tau klo endingnya disitu, gue kira itu komik Marv*l yang berwarna. Pantes gue rada bingung cz g nyambung, ywdah gue lewatin aja, haahaa."

Temen: "..." (cuma geleng2 kepala)

#

Itu sekilas tentang percakapan blue sama temen. Karena blue selalu berpikir endingnya memang di 669, jadi blue iseng bikin lanjutan buat chap itu. Trms buat bang Kishi yang udah namatin komik NARUTO walaupun blue pribadi tetep keukeuh ending ada di chap 669, blue cinta kau yang udah bikin tuh komik legendaris bang, I respect. But, sorry sensei, I Love SasuNaru more than anything #I cry when I remember you make me broken heart with straight ending. Jadi, blue pinjem charanya buat cerita blue ye bang :-P

Ps: Ini adalah cerita yang dibuat oleh author amatir. Baru pertama kali bikin Canon seumur-umur, jadi maaf kalau aneh dan berantakan. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kita pecinta belok. Jadi, maap kalau alurnya juga belok dari alur asli. Don't judge cz ini hanya cerita. But, who cares jika tidak suka tapi tetap baca. Jangan maso yeah. Menerima bully isi cerita, tapi bukan karena pair #salam damai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After 669: We'll Always Together**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: BL, Canon (setting setelah chap 669 tanpa ada hubungannya dengan chap 700 atau the movie), pendeskripsian seadanya.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Saat perjalananku mengelilingi dunia, aku menyadari .._

_Kau bertarung untuk menghentikanku._

_Tapi, tidak banyak orang sepertimu._

_Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau membenciku, tapi kau tidak begitu .._

_Kau tetap tegas mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman._

_Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi._

_Dan, tak pernah menyerah padaku. Kau mendekatiku ketika aku menjauh._

_Dan, sampai aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan tetap tegar._

_Percaya dengan harapan,_

_itulah kita._

_(Sasuke to Naruto #669)_

.

.

Suara dari berbagai orang yang menawarkan barang-barang mereka di pasar yang penuh sesak sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pengelana. Langkah kaki ia jejakkan menyusuri setiap celah kosong diantara deretan manusia yang sibuk melihat, menawar, atau membeli.

Hari ini, sudah dua hari ia tidak membeli bekal untuk perjalananya. Beberapa potong roti dalam ukuran kecil yang biasa ia makan kini mungkin tinggal dua-tiga potong lagi. Cukup sampai besok. Tapi ia tidak tahu besok ia akan berada di daerah mana, mungkin saja ia tidak berada di tempat berpenghuni seperti sekarang.

Ia memutuskan untuk membeli bekal di salah satu toko di ujung pasar. Dan, mungkin ia juga akan mengisi botol minumnya dengan air.

.

.

Pasca perang, lima tahun berlalu setelahnya. Banyak yang menderita karena kejadian itu. Perang tersebut nyatanya lebih hebat dari bencana apapun di dunia ini. Seluruh dunia hancur. Banyak nyawa hilang sia-sia.

Lima tahun, semua yang bertahan hidup mulai berbenah. Pembangunan dimulai dari nol. Semuanya bekerja sama untuk membangun kembali negeri mereka. Tidak banyak kata yang terucap, namun mereka bekerja sama. Perang yang menghancurkan dunia telah membuka mata hati mereka untuk bersatu. Mereka meninggalkan sikap egois mereka. Berpikir perang begitu mengerikan, mereka tidak ingin kejadian tersebut terulang lagi. Tidak ingin mereka kehilangan lagi. Mereka tidak ingin menderita.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka berubah.

Dan, hal itu yang dirasakan oleh sang pengelana.

Ia begitu senang karena kini anak-anak tidak hidup dalam dunia menjijikan yang penuh penderitaan seperti dulu. Kesadaran mereka berubah setelah perang. Ia berharap tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang menderita dan kurang kasih sayang. Ia tidak ingin anak-anak itu tumbuh dengan kebencian yang berakhir dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

Ia sudah mengelaminya sendiri. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia akan mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari jati dirinya—untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Menebus semua rasa egois dan dendamnya yang tanpa arah.

Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut. Kini ia hanya ingin berkelana. Menjadi pengembara. Sampai saat nanti dimana ia akan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Ke negerinya.

Kepada janjinya—

—dengan orang itu.

.

.

"Apa ada pergerakan lagi?"

Mata yang selalu mengantuk milik sosok berrambut nanas beralih dari lembaran kertas di depannya pada sang pemimpin negeri. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah dari bawah pimpinan membuat sang pemuda tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan sang Hokage. Kedua siku si rambut perak keputihan bertumpu pada ujung meja—menanti.

Shikamaru meletakkan kertas di kedua tangannya ke atas meja.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar laporan dari Shino, penyerangan terakhir ada di desa kecil di bagian barat."

Hatake Kakashi terdiam. Pikirannya tertuju pada penyerangan sosok misterius yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Setelah perang berakhir, hampir seluruh negeri aman dari para ninja perusuh. Sebisa mungkin para Kage melindungi wilayah masing-masing dan menjaga perdamaian antar desa.

Penyerangan itu memang kecil, tidak berdampak apapun, dan hanya merusak rumah penduduk. Kabar angin juga menyebut bahwa itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng yang ingin mencari perhatian.

"Akhir-akhir ini, gelombang pasang laut semakin tinggi. Rumah-rumah penduduk di pinggir pantai bahkan ada yang terkena air jika malam purnama." Nara Shikamaru berkata saat ia melaporkan hal lain.

"Alam ya? Apa perlu mendapat perhatian lebih?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Ini hanya fenomena alam pada umumnya. Aku akan meminta bantuan untuk tempat pengungsian warga yang rumahnya terendam jika sewaktu-waktu air pasang sangat tinggi."

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu, Shikamaru."

.

.

Melompat diantara pohon-pohon tinggi. Naruto membiarkan rambut pendeknya terbang tertiup angin. Ia berhenti di pohon paling tinggi dengan batang-batang besar seperti tangan raksasa.

Ia duduk lalu melentangkan tubuhnya pada permukaan batang pohon. Iris birunya terarah pada langit yang membawa awan tipis yang berarak berdamping.

Hari ini, ia baru saja selesai latihan dengan Yamato-_sensei_. Latihan seperti biasa saat ia sedang tidak ada tugas dari Hokage keenem. Walaupun ia tahu ia kuat, tapi ia merasa belum sepenuhnya kuat. Ia terus berlatih guna memulihkan lukanya akibat perang waktu itu. Terutama pada operasi implan yang dilakukan Tsunade pada tangannya. _Tangan artificial_ buatan wanita itu dari sel Hasirama berhasil membuat tangannya sembuh, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sempurna. Ia dan Sasuke bisa memiliki dua tangan seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban.

Tangannya—tangan yang telah membawa Sasuke kembali.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Setelah perang berakhir, dimana seharusnya pemuda itu dipenjara, Kakashi yang menjadi telah pengganti Tsunade sebagai Hokage akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum Sasuke karena dia telah ikut berjasa mengalahkan Kaguya.

Sasuke memilih untuk pergi setelah itu.

Naruto tidak tahu kemana dan dengan siapa pemuda itu pergi. Ia sudah menepati janjinya pada Sakura untuk memawa Sasuke kembali pulang ke Konoha. Ia sudah melakukannya dan kini ia tidak terjerat janji itu lagi dengan si rambut merah jambu.

Naruto tidak ingin menghukum Sasuke atau mencegah kepergian pemuda itu saat dia memilih untuk hidup berkeliling dunia. Walaupun ada yang mengatakan usahanya sia-sia karena nyatanya kini Sasuke pergi lagi setelah ia mendapatkannya, tapi Naruto tahu itu tidak benar.

Sasuke memang pergi, tapi dia tidak meninggalkannya. Tidak seperti waktu dimana pemuda itu pergi dengan penuh dendam dan kebencian karena terjerat oleh Orochimaru.

Kali ini, Sasuke pergi untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Naruto yakin, Sasuke akan kembali.

Ia percaya karena Sasuke telah berjanji.

Mereka telah berjanji.

Dan lima tahun setelah kepergiannya, beberapa hari lagi janji itu akan terwujud.

Sasuke akan kembali untuknya.

Suara kepakan burung yang menerobos semak daun membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan. Tangan kanannya yang masih menggantung menutupi sinar matahari yang mengenai mata birunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"_Nee_, Sasuke .."

"Aku harap kau masih mengingat janjimu untuk kembali padaku."

.

.

"Ehhhh! Kenapa harus aku?!"

Sakura memukul belakang kepala Naruto keras ketika pemuda pirang itu berteriak secara tidak sopan di hadapan sang pemimpin.

"Sakit, Sakura-chan." si pirang mengeluh protes. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi bayi.

"Dengarkan Hokage saat dia bicara dan jangan berani memotong ucapannya saat dia sedang menjelaskan!" Sakura berkata tegas, mengabaikan begitu saja Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hokage keenam hanya menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit heran kenapa bekas muridnya tidak bisa berubah. Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru dimana si mata malas hanya menyambut tatapannya dengan menguap lebar.

Ah yah, tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Kakashi menyadarinya.

"Ehem." sang Hokage berdehem. Naruto buru-buru menegakan tubuhnya sebelum mendapat pukulan dari Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, aku sengaja membentuk tim khusus ini karena—"

Brakkk!

Pintu terbuka keras, seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dengan tergesa—yang otomatis memotong lagi ucapan sang Hokage dan memecah konsentrasi tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Sosok kulit pucat berkata dengan senyum penyesalan.

"Sai, kau kemana saja, aku tidak melihatmu sejak tadi. Kau tidak sedang berlatih keras untuk mengalahkanku bukan?" Naruto mengusap hidungnya dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya ketiduran saat melukis tadi." Sai berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah. Alasan macam apa itu. Kau pasti berbohong, aku tahu kau sibuk latihan. Kau ingin mengalahkanku, aku tahu."

"Percuma saja. Aku ini kuat sekali." Naruto berkata dengan tawa kerasanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari aura membunuh dari Sakura ketika ia kembali mengabaikan sang Hokage.

Dan, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi ketika Sakura mulai mengamuk.

.

.

"Kita harus serius mendengarkan apa yang Hokage katakan." Sakura berkata galak.

Ia, Sai, dan Naruto tengah berjalan pulang setelah Kakashi memberi tahu misi mereka besok.

"Walaupun dia adalah mantan guru kita, tapi kita harus menghormatinya. Kau mengerti tidak Naruto! Sekarang dia seorang Hokage."

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia bersikap sok sibuk dengan melihat kertas yang tadi Kakashi berikan padanya.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, aku pikir, sikap Naruto sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Bukan hanya pada Hokage keenam, kelima juga." Sai berkata sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura saat gadis itu siap menerjang Naruto lagi. Pemuda pucat itu sedikit prihatin ketika melihat Naruto harus menerima geplakkan di kepala sejak tadi.

"Huh. Kau benar." Sakura mengingat kembali dimana Naruto memang selalu bersikap kurang aja kepada para Hokage—sejak dulu. Mungkin memang seperti itulah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal apa yang Hokage katakan tadi—aku masih tidak percaya ternyata ada orang seperti itu." Sai menatap ujung alas kakinya. Ia melirik bayangan tubuhnya yang memanjang karena lampu jalan.

"Apa mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan alam. Maksudku—" Sai menengadah. Tatapannya terarah pada bulan separuh di langit.

"Kita baru saja mengalami perang hebat. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu kembali terulang." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata. Langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apapun itu."

Sakura dan Sai ikut berhenti melangkah. Mereka membalikkan badan lalu menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Sakura berkata dengan raut wajah sendu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang bebas diam-diam.

"Oke. Kita akan mulai melakukan misi ini besok. Kita pergi dan kita akan menemukan siapa yang menjadi penyebab keanehan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

Pancaran mata biru indah milik sang pemuda pirang disambut dengan anggukan mantap Sai. Ia tersenyum.

"Yeah, kita lakukan besok."

.

.

_Aku yakin kita berdua bisa berteman lagi .._

_Yah .. aku dan Sasuke memang bukan saudara yang sesungguhnya sih, tapi .._

_Aku yakin kami bisa bersama._

_(Naruto to Sasuke)_

.

.

Berita tentang musuh baru yang muncul telah menjadi pembicaraan hangat para petinggi negeri. Para Kage dan beberapa pemimpin anbu saling melaporkan pergerakan musuh misterius saat acara perkumpulan para pemimpin desa pekan kemarin.

Hatake Kakashi sendiri telah membentuk tim khusus untuk menyelidiki siapa musuh baru itu. Ia telah menjelaskan pada Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai mengenai penyerangan pada _Shinobi_ oleh segerombolan orang aneh. Sampai saat ini sosok mereka belum diketahui bagaimana rupa dan cirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membentuk tim yang diisi oleh mereka bertiga untuk pergi ke arah barat. Seperti apa yang Shikamaru katakan dimana disanalah terakhir kali musuh berada.

Ketiga mantan muridnya telah pergi hari ini. Shikamaru yang mengantar mereka sampai gerbang Konoha—dengan sedikit memberi wejangan terakhir untuk perjalanan mereka. Kakashi memilih berada di ruangannya. Dengan buku favoritenya ditangan, sambil menatap langit biru dari jendela, ia berharap tim barunya bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Ia berharap tidak ada lagi orang-orang berkekuatan hebat yang mengganggu dunia ini lagi. Dunia yang kini sedikit lebih damai—yang lebih baik dari dunia sebelum perang.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto." Sai berkata pada Sakura di depannya. Mereka bertiga memilih jalan kali untuk misi kali ini. Setiap jalan yang akan dilewati mungkin saja bisa menjadi petunjuk. Sejenak mereka melupakan sensasi melompat dan terbang dari satu batang pohon ke pohon yang lain. Tujuan utama misi ini adalah pencarian dan penyelidikan. Mereka akan terus berjalan sampai menjauhi desa.

"Memang sedikit aneh." Sakura berkata sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Tujuh meter dibelakang mereka, Naruto tengah berjalan pelan sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang diperban. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. Padahal biasanya Naruto tidak seperti itu. Si pirang biasanya selalu berisik dan bertingkah konyol, bukan diam dengan wajah tanpa emosi seperti sekarang.

"Apa dia ingat Sasuke?" Sai bertanya terang-terangan.

Andai saja dia tengah melihat wajah Sakura, dia pasti bisa langsung menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Hmm .." Sakura hanya bergumam pelan. Wajahnya menyendu saat mengingat kembali orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf." Sai berkata saat tersadar bahwa ia membangkitkan kembali kenangan akan pemuda raven yang kini menjadi pengembara itu pada Sakura.

Sai yakin Sakura masih mencintai pemuda itu. Mungkin juga gadis itu sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Keputusan Sasuke untuk pergi memang tidak mudah di terima oleh kebanyakan orang—terutama oleh sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Sakura gadis kuat, Sai mengerti Sakura pasti bisa menutupi perasaannya di depan orang lain. Gadis itu bisa bersikap tabah dan menerima.

Tapi, selain Sakura, Sai juga memikirkan pemuda pirang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Diantara semua orang yang merindukan Sasuke, Sai yakin—ia yakin bahwa perasaan mereka tidak sebesar perasaan Naruto merindukan rivalnya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Perjalanan mereka telah jauh ke barat. Konohagakure telah mereka tinggalkan bermil-mil jauhnya di belakang. Tidak ada pergerakan musuh atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan selama mereka berjalan. Sesekali mereka bertemu dengan salah satu _anbu_ Konoha—dan _anbu_ dari desa lain yang mengawasi perbatasan. Mereka saling bertukar informasi.

Sai mengagumi Sakura saat gadis itu sama sekali tidak patah semangat walaupun kelompok kecil mereka belum mendapat petunjuk apapun. Sikapnya sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang terkadang bersikap kekanakan bahwa ia ingin makan ramen. Mungkin si pirang protes karena Sakura memintanya untuk tidak berhenti lama-lama dan terus berjalan, ditambah ia yang bertugas untuk membawa semua barang bawaan. Mereka benar-benar berhenti untuk istirahat hanya saat malam menjelang.

Dan, malam ke empat ini, seperti biasa, setelah membuat tenda untuk Sakura dan mengisi perut, mereka hanya duduk berkeliling dalam diam di depan api unggun.

Obrolan-obrolan kecil dan sikap berisik Naruto berhasil membuat suasana lebih hidup. Tapi malam ini terasa lain. Suara gemerisik daun-daun yang tertiup angin membawa hawa yang berbeda.

Sai menyadari sesuatu tepat saat Sakura menganggkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan Naruto yang sibuk memamerkan diri bahwa ia adalah ninja terkuat.

"Aku merasakannya." Sai berkata saat ia menerima energi asing dengan jarak dekat. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga ratus meter dari tempat mereka berkemah.

Sakura menatap Naruto beberapa detik lalu mengangguk.

"Kita akan berpencar." Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"_Chakranya_ tidak besar, tapi cukup berbahaya. Aku yakin itu bukan para _anbu_ seperti yang biasa kita temui." lanjut gadis itu sambi mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Kita pergi." Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius.

Mereka kemudian melesat cepat dengan arah yang berbeda. Menghilang begitu saja diantara rimbunnya pepohonan.

.

.

Aneh.

Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh. Ia telah melompat cepat diantara batang pohon ke sumber _chakra_ tepat di depannya. Ia telah jauh meninggalkan tempat kemahnya tadi. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ Sakura maupun Sai lagi.

Tapi semakin jauh ia bergelut dalam kegelapan yang hanya ditemani sinar pucat dari sang bulan, Naruto menyadari bahwa _chakra_ yang ia kejar tiba-tiba menghilang.

Naruto berhenti pada salah satu cabang pohon besar. Tangan kirinya tertumpu pada batang tanaman tersebut, berkonsentrasi untuk mencoba merasakan _chakra_ itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak kaget saat mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar hebat. Sebuah aliran _chakra_ baru dengan hawa besar dan menakutkan membuat saphirenya terbelalak.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Ia kemudian melompat lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli pada ranting-ranting yang tersulur mengenai wajahnya—membuat goresan-goresan tipis di pipi dan lehernya yang terbuka. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, tapi bukan karena takut. Bukan ..

Rasa gemetarnya karena perasaan itu kembali ..

Rasa senang dan antusiasnya.

Ia tidak mungkin salah, Naruto masih ingat _chakra_ itu milik siapa.

Ia akan mengejar pemiliknya sampai ke ujung duniapun.

Ia akan mengejarnya.

.

.

Hawa dingin menerpa hamparan bebatuan yang kosong dan sepi. Keheningan yang amat terasa bisa membuat telinga tuli dan berdenging perih. Terlihat begitu sunyi dan tak menggubris bahwa ada sosok yang berdiri dengan pakaian berkibar. Cahaya bulan membuat rambut hitamnya seperti berkilat.

Warna malam sewarna matanya. Manik hitam dan _rinnegan_ itu bergulir ke arah bebatuan yang ia pijak. Tanah dengan batu-batu kasar dan kerikil. Saksi bisu dimana tempat itu pernah menjadi tempatnya untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Perasaannya, dan kekuatannya—

—bersama orang itu.

Sudah lama sekali.

Jika bukan karena orang itu. Ia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki lagi di tempat tersebut.

Potongan demi potongan dari setiap kejadian yang ia alami di tempat itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Memori yang ia simpan di tempat khusus yang tidak akan pernah ia buka. Memori yang membuat sisi emosionalnya sebagai laki-laki keluar.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak akan datang."

Sosok itu tidak bergerak saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal. Bernostalgia sambil memejamkan mata, ia membukanya dan sadar bahwa tempat ia berpijak masih sama. Dengusan pelan tanpa suara ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berputar. Berbalik dan menghadap sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke .."

Semilir angin dingin menjawab sapaan si rambut pirang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang khas berkerut lembut. Ia membuat cengiran lebar andalannya. Cengiran lima jari.

"_Usuratonkachi._"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang dililit perban. Sasuke ikut mengangkat tangannya yang sama-sama terlilit kain putih. Kemudian mereka saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

"Emm, kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarmu, tapi aku yakin kau baik-baik saja." Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya lalu mundur selangkah.

"Coba aku lihat sebentar." Ia kemudian berjalan mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dobe?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Hehe." Naruto tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya terlihat. Ia lalu terkekeh geli.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini." si pirang menatap takjub pada kain yang melilit kepala si raven. Ia juga meraih jubah abu-abu kecoklatan yang terlihat buluk.

"Aku sedikit merindukan rambut pantat ayammu."

"Tsk." Sasuke menghindar. Ia melangkah ke salah satu gundukkan batu besar lalu duduk di sana.

"Kau sedang ada dalam misi bukan? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan dua temanmu begitu saja."

Saphire Naruto membulat. Ia benar-benar telah melupakan Sai dan Sakura. Terlalu larut dalam pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak memikirkan apapun selain pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ughh, sialll! Aku melupakan mereka." Naruto berdecak kesal. Ragu antara ingin pergi menyulus mereka berdua dan meninggalkan Sasuke atau tetap bertahan ditempat itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengejarnya." Sasuke berkata, membuat Naruto yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya bingung beralih menatapnya.

"Orang yang memiliki _chakra_ aneh itu telah lenyap sebelum kau datang kemari. Aku juga merasakanannya. Aku mendengar kabar itu, mengenai sosok misterius yang menyerang para _Shinobi_."

Naruto berjalan pelan sampai di hadapan si raven.

"Walaupun bukan urusanku, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Berpikir bagaimana jika aku berada di posisimu, aku juga mulai mencari informasi tentang kabar tersebut. Sudah hampir dua bulan tapi belum ada perkembangan apa dan siapa pelakunya."

Sasuke melirik sekilas si pirang.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai rambut pendekmu."

"Eh!?"

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat ekspresi bodoh Naruto. Pemuda itu kini ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lima tahun kau tahu? Kau telah pergi selama itu dan aku tidak mungkin akan tetap sama."

Sasuke tidak berkata-kata. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian lima tahun lalu dimana mereka berpisah. Lalu mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk bertemu hari ini. Di lembah bersejarah dimana patung Hashirama dan Madara kembali didirikan. Sasuke ingat bahwa mereka berdualah yang menghancurkan patung itu dulu. Tapi kini, patung itu telah berdiri tegak seperti semula. Ia tidak menyangka bisa secepat itu—hampir terasa seperti patung tersebut tidak pernah hancur.

"Tapi kau tetap dobe." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia berhasil membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Kau tetap seorang teme yang menyebalkan."

Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berubah, Naruto tetaplah seorang ninja pirang dengan julukam dobe. Dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang khas.

Keheningan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit kaku. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sai.

Sakura ..

Naruto menyadari gadis itu pasti sangat merindukan Sasuke dan ingin melihatnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu pasti akan menolak, lalu pergi.

Tidak.

Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke pergi sekarang. Ia masih ingin bersama pemuda itu. Walaupun hanya saling berdiam diri seperti sekarang, hal itu terasa sangat cukup untuk hatinya yang sepi.

Naif.

Naruto terlalu tertutup untuk mengakui bahwa ia sangat senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke kali ini. Jika dulu ia selalu mencari keberadaan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah bosan atau lelah walau sampai ujung duniapun, itu karena ia memiliki alasan sendiri untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa.

Tapi sekarang, Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk mencari Sasuke saat ia ingin bertemu. Ia juga tidak mungkin meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal.

Sasuke sudah mengambil jalan hidupnya sendiri. Menjadi pengembara. Berkeliling dunia untuk memastikan bahwa dunia telah berubah. Naruto tidak mungkin bersikap egois dan menahan impian pemuda itu.

Tapi ..

Ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia ingin Sasuke tetap berada di Konoha bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

Naruto tersenyum ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda itu sudah berubah. Sikap acuhnya pada orang lain tidak separah dulu, buktinya dia masih mengingat orang-orang di desa.

Naruto lalu bercerita tentang keseharian Kakashi sebagai Hokage baru. Tentang Tsunade yang kembali ke kebiasaannya dulu sebelum jadi Hokage—berkeliling desa dan pergi ke tempat-tempat baru bersama Shizune. Tentang Shikamaru yang diangkat sebagai tangan kanan Kakashi. Tentang Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Gaara—yang masih memimpin Suna. Tentang Kurenai yang telah melahirkan anak laki-lakinya. Tentang kedekatan Ino dan Sai, tentang Sakura yang telah menjadi kuat dan bakatnya sebagai ninja medis diakui oleh semua desa. Tentang Iruka yang masih setia menjadi guru, tentang Yamato yang masih mau melatihnya. Dan, tentang semuanya. Naruto juga bertanya-tanya kemana kini teman-teman Sasuke beserta Orochimaru—dimana dulu pria ular itu mau bergabung ke Konoha tapi tidak tinggal secara langsung di desa.

Naruto bercerita tentang apapun yang ia tahu, ia terus bercerita sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari atas. Posisinya sedikit membungkuk. Wajahnya datar. Naruto bisa melihat dua mata berbeda warna yang penuh kelembutan itu terarah pada manik saphirenya. Bibir pucatnya bergerak-gerak, mengeluarkan kata demi kata yang langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dari keasikannya bercerita. Kata-kata yang membentuk sebaris kalimat keterkejutan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

Bulan masih bersinar terang di atas sana. Semilir angin dingin masih menghembuskan hawa kekosongan dan sepi.

"Maaf." Naruto berkata sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Haha, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Kau tahu, semua telah berubah sekarang, tapi hari-hari di Konoha semakin menarik dan menyenangkan untuk dilewati. Aku—aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau tertarik dan kita bisa—"

"Naruto." Sasuke memotong cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain lalu menegakan badan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia menyadari kebodohannya. Seberapa semangat ia bercerita dan mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa kini semuanya telah berubah, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah tinggal.

"Aku mulai berpikir, sejak kecil, kau adalah orang yang menjadi sainganku sekaligus orang yang ingin ku kenal lebih dekat. Semenjak itu, aku hidup hanya bertujuan untuk mengejarmu. Aku pikir sampai sekarangpun masih."

"Kakashi membentuk tim khusus ini untuk mencari pemberontak. Kami belum tahu siapa yang melakukan penyerangan pada _Shinobi_ akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa seperti tengah mendapat misi untuk menyelamatkan dunia, hehe." Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Padahal, dulu aku berpikir, mungkin kita berdua bisa bersama, menjadi _anbu_ atau apapun untuk menjaga desa tetap aman."

"Kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat Sasuke. Lalu kita bisa bersaing untuk menjadi Hokage, walaupun disini aku sangat yakin bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi penerus Kakashi. Lalu—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat kedua tangan pucat dan dingin Sasuke melingkari lehernya.

"Kalau kau mati sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan sang raven yang diucapkan dengan wajah datar. Mata hitam dan rineggan Sasuke ditatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kecil.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku—ughh!" nafas Naruto tercekat saat kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram lehernya semakin kuat.

"Tidak ada yang pernah bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sasuke berkata tenang saat tangan-tangan Naruto mulai menahan tangannya.

"Sas—"

Angin semilir tidak berhenti berlarian. Membiarkan saja saat sosok rambut hitam mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh si pirang. Angin tetap tidak bersuara saat bibir mereka bertemu. Berdiam diri menjadi saksi bisu. Mungkin bahkan tidak peduli. Atau angin hanya ingin membiarkan dunia menjadi milik mereka saat ini. Berada dalam dimensi yang tak terjangkau dan tak ingin diganggu. Membiarkan dua insan yang mencurahkan isi hati dari bahasa tubuh. Bermandikan cahaya bulan, tidak peduli dengan kasarnya permukaan batu yang menjadi alas mereka berbagi kasih.

Samar, angin hanya mendesah dengan deru hangat yang cepat menghilang ditelan dinginnya malam.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali?"

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak ia keluarkan. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, tidak mungkin ia diam saja.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih saat membayangkan sosok yang tadi direngkuhnya erat harus menghilang lagi. Entah untuk beberapa lama sampai mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

"Dunia berputar Naruto. Kita tidak akan mungkin selalu muda seperti ini. Ada saatnya kita harus mengakhiri semuanya." Sasuke berkata sambil memakai jubah.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir untuk beberapa lama. Melirik diam-diam pada wajah karemel Naruto. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi telah menguak semua rahasia yang tersembunyi. Membuat masing-masing diri memahami kenyataan perasaan yang mengganjal. Membuat semuanya terbebas tanpa perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi. Bahkan tanpa perlu ada kata-kata terucappun, mereka telah tahu bahwa rasa cinta itu ada dan terasa sangat dalam.

"Apa kau masih memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang Hokage?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menjawab langsung penuh antusias.

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis.

"Aku menyadari, sejak dulu—walaupun kau menganggapku sebagai saingan, tapi sebenarnya kau sangat ingin membuat tim denganku." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti iri dengan tim-tim yang lain yang bisa bekerja sama saat aku pergi dulu." Sasuke berhenti sebentar, ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengedip bingung.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage, aku akan menantinya—seberapa lamapun waktunya."

"Lalu, saat kau benar-benar meraih mimpi itu, aku akan kembali. Aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang akan kau minta."

"Kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat untuk menjadi pelindung dunia _Shinobi_."

Ah.

Rasa hangat itu kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan kesungguhan di bola mata berbeda warna itu.

Sasuke tengah berjanji padanya. Ia tengah membuat kesepakatan untuk masa depan. Untuk mereka.

Seperti Hashirama dan Madara dulu, mereka juga pernah berkeinginan untuk menjaga perdamaian dengan bekerja sama. Jika dulu mereka gagal, tidak ada yang bisa menutup kemungkinan Naruto dan Sasuke akan berhasil.

Mereka akan melakukannya. Mereka akan bersama-sama di Konoha.

Naruto tersenyum, entah kenapa, setelah tahun-tahun terakhir ini mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage sedikit luntur, dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, ia bisa merasakan api semangat lagi.

Ia ingin secepatnya menjadi Hokage dan hidup bersama Sasuke.

"Jika aku menjadi Hokage, aku ingin kau menjadi tangan kananku. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun dan harus berada di sampingku." Naruto berkata yakin. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kaku.

"Yah, jika kau tidak becus mengurus desa, aku akan langsung menggantikanmu."

"Haah!?" Naruto bersiap protes, tapi ia hanya tertawa. Ia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang terulur padanya.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan kau akan tinggal di Konoha. Kita akan bersama."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dengan perkataan serius Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat berapi-api.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia mempererat genggangam tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan pernah tahu masa depan seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, mereka akan tetap bersama. Naruto akan menjadi Hokage ketujuh.

.

.

Saat Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya, Naruto kembali kepada Sai dan Sakura.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka kembali ke Konoha untuk melaporkan hasil misi pada Kakashi.

Musuh mereka adalah Tonari Otsutsuki. Musuh kuat yang ternyata masih ada hubungannya dengan keturunan Kaguya Otsutsuki. Tonari bersama pasukkan bonekanya akhirnya bertarung dengan para ninja hebat Konoha.

Dan, semuanya berakhir setelah itu.

Naruto telah berjanji pada Sasuke. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun lagi. Ia akan menciptakan dunia yang damai dimana anak-anak bisa mendapat kasih sayang. Seberapa kuat musuh, ia akan tetap menang.

Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Naruto tidak akan berlama-lama lagi menunggu. Saat ia menjadi Hokage, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Jadi saat pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang saat ia sibuk dengan tugas barunya sebagai pemimpin desa, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena senang.

Naruto berdiri saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tertawa tanpa suara—hampir menangis bahagia. Sasuke balas menatap datar, dengan wajah menyendu lembut detik kemudian.

"Aku kembali, Naruto."

#

TAMAT.

Wednesday, 12/11/14 at: 01.53 AM


End file.
